


Two Sides

by watchwoman



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchwoman/pseuds/watchwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Folks - my apologies. This story is on Hiatus for a while. I have plans to finish it, but life is in the way at the moment. I appreciate your patience and it will be rewarded - but not right away. </p><p>There were several overused and cliched phrases that especially annoyed the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher. “A woman’s place is in the kitchen” tended to make her want to commit an act of violence. “Think like a man, act like a woman” was another that warranted an extreme response. However, the one that particularly made her see red was “there’s two sides to every story”. A frustrating and misleading phrase which lead to poor investigating and life threatening errors. The focus on only two sides to a story left so many other sides uncovered. <em>Tonight</em>, she worried, <em>might be taking the many sides to every story a bit too far</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Surfeit of Witnesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were several overused and cliched phrases that especially annoyed the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher. “A woman’s place is in the kitchen” tended to make her want to commit an act of violence. “Think like a man, act like a woman” was another that warranted an extreme response. However, the one that particularly made her see red was “there’s two sides to every story”. A frustrating and misleading phrase which lead to poor investigating and life threatening errors. The focus on only two sides to a story left so many other sides uncovered. _Tonight_ , she worried, _might be taking the many sides to every story a bit too far_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, no proceeds were made from this writing. The Miss Fisher Murder Mysteries are owned by Kerry Greenwood, her publishers, and the folks at the Australian Broadcasting Corporation - not me. 
> 
> I have played a bit fast & loose with some historical figures and events, so please allow yourself to suspend disbelief and enjoy the story. Also, as may be obvious very quickly, I’m American. So, I apologize in advance for incorrect usage of slang, terms, sentence structure, etc.

**Chapter 1 - A Surfeit of Witnesses**

There were several overused and cliched phrases that especially annoyed the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher. “A woman’s place is in the kitchen” tended to make her want to commit an act of violence. “Think like a man, act like a woman” was another that warranted an extreme response. However, the one that particularly made her see red was “there’s two sides to every story”. A frustrating and misleading phrase which lead to poor investigating and life threatening errors. The focus on only two sides to a story left so many other sides uncovered. _Tonight_ , she worried, _might be taking the many sides to every story a bit too far_. 

She’d been invited to attend a fundraising gala for Premier William McPherson. Premier McPherson was not a politician Phryne was particularly fond of, but her Aunt Prudence had made an especial request for her attendance. So, she’d agreed to attend. _And see how well that worked out_? Here she was standing next to the body of a very dead Premier McPherson surrounded by several hundred people all looking at her with suspicion. _It’s time_ , Phryne considered, _to call the police_. 

“Call the police!” She told her Aunt, as she knelt next to the body. “Call City South, ask for Inspector Robinson.” She began calmly going through the victim’s pockets. 

“Phryne!” Aunt Prudence exclaimed. 

“What?” Phryne asked, not looking away from her examination of the body. _Ah ha! What’s this?_ She pulled a handkerchief out of the pocket inside the Premier’s jacket. Wrapped inside where several peppermint lollies. She tucked them away in her purse.  
Prudence threw up her hands in frustration and turned to wave down a footman. 

“Oh, and Aunt Prudence, please make sure no one leaves. The police will need to question everyone present.” Incredulousness was showing on Prudence’s face as she turned to talk to the approaching footman. 

“How can I help, Ma’am?”

“Please call the City South Police station and request the attendance of Detective Inspector Jack Robinson at a the investigation of the death of Premier McPherson. Also, it’s imperative that no one leave this building. Please make sure that none of the guests exit.”

“I shall call the police immediately ma’am. But, how do you suggest I prevent the guests from leaving?”

“I don’t know, young man, perhaps bar the door for a start.”

Phryne finished her brief investigation and stood. She glanced around, several women had fainted as had one or two men. She glared away a few interlopers who’d been trying to get close to the body and satisfy some sort of morbid curiosity. Glancing up she noted the numerous first floor balconies overlooking the ballroom. _This_ , she judged, _is going to be a beastly job to investigate_. A small smile graced her lips as she pondered the amount of work it would involve. 

Pulled out of her ruminating by a stirring of the crowd, Phryne turned around. Slowly, as if Moses had held up his staff, the crowd parted, beginning at the main doors and continuing until a path was cleared all the way to Phryne. Standing at the entrance was Constable Hugh Collins starring with some consternation at the assembled mass. However, the person who drew her attention was already striding toward her through the crowd, a firm set to his lips and a frown creasing his brow. 

“Jack!” 

Detective Inspector John ‘call me Jack, everyone does’ Robinson raised an eyebrow. “Miss Fisher. What a surprise to find you here at my newest crime scene. In fact, it looks as if you were here when the crime happened. I fear you are a magnet.” 

“Well, really, Jack, that was uncalled for. I’m here at _our_ crime scene because I was dancing with Premier McPherson when he just collapsed at my feet. You know I like to see men falling at my feet, but this is a little extreme, even for me.” Phryne’s green eyes glinted with amusement. 

“Were you now? Well then, I believe you and I have a date back at the station. I’d like to hear all about what happened tonight, Miss Fisher.” A small twitch of Jack’s lips let Phryne know he was sharing her amusement. Jack paused for a moment to look around. “However, I believe it might be some time before I’m able to head back. Perhaps you’d like to collect your aunt and take her home. It looks like I’ll need to send for a few more constables to help with the questioning.” 

“Certainly, Jack. Shall I come see you first thing tomorrow morning or do you anticipate needing to speak to me tonight?” 

Jack looked her her with suspicion, Phryne was being worryingly compliant. “You will go directly home, yes?”

“Of course I will, Jack. As soon as I drop Aunt Prudence off I’ll go straight home. I’m happy to leave the questioning of all these witnesses to Victoria’s finest.” Phryne smiled innocently. “I’m just going to go . . . powder my nose before we leave. Hello, Hugh.” Phryne waved as she turned and began weaving her way through the crowd. 

Constable Collins had recovered from his shock at the number of witnesses and was now walking up to the Detective Inspector. 

“Did Miss Fisher just say she was going to go powder her nose, Sir?” 

“Yes, why?”

“Only, I believe the powder room is in the other direction, Sir.” 

Jack sighed. “I’m not going to worry about it today, Constable. I’m sure Miss Fisher will share her investigative discoveries with us in due time. We have enough to do tonight as it is. Maybe she can find something we’ve missed during what I believe is going to be a daunting task. Speaking of which, Collins, please go call in some back up. We’re going to need some help.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jack watched Constable Collins head off in the direction of the door then turned to try to find Phryne but she’d disappeared from his view. _Damn_ , he thought, _I didn’t tell her when to expect me._ He looked down at the body of Premier McPherson. It didn’t take a good detective to know that the new Commissioner and Assistant Commissioner were going to be breathing down his neck to get this case solved. _And I thought he caused too many problems while alive. I get the feeling the man’s going to be even more annoying to me dead_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: William McPherson was the 31st Premier of Victoria from 1928-1929. He didn’t die in office, nor did he die at a gala fundraiser. He wasn’t particularly popular and it was under his tenure when the, already really bad, Victoria public debt exceeded a million pounds. He was forced out of the Premiership in December of 1929 by a vote of no confidence, he then retired from politics in 1930 and died rather suddenly in 1932 at age 66. However, he had called a public election in the winter/spring of 1929 (sometime around August I think) and so I am imagining a fundraising event during that time.  
> An additional note about Premier McPherson, It was his refusal to fund pensions for members of the Victoria Police that sparked the 1923 Victorian Police Strike.
> 
> Now, I know nothing about Australian politics, especially Australian politics in the 1920s and 1930s. However, I do know something about politics, political fundraising, and gala events in the modern Western United States. So, I’m going to use some of this knowledge in this story. I hope you bear with me and suspend your disbelief.
> 
> Additionally, though the majority of the canon for this fic is pulled from the TV version, I have pulled a few items (like Phryne’s eye color) from the books. If you haven’t read the books, I encourage you to do so. 
> 
> Finally, this is my first MFMM fanfic, but not my first fic - previously I’ve written in the Harry Potter fandom on other sites. So, this means I don’t currently have a MFMM beta and I will be the first to admit that my grammar, syntax, and structure are all over the place. If you have recommendations for where I can acquire a beta on this site, I’d appreciate your thoughts.


	2. Saving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Miss Fisher, what are you doing?” Jack leaned close to speak quietly, seeing several people glancing at them with interest.  
> “Saving you, Jack, what does it look like?” Phryne’s eyes twinkled and she leaned in closer, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, no proceeds were made from this writing. The Miss Fisher Murder Mysteries are owned by Kerry Greenwood, her publishers, and the folks at the Australian Broadcasting Corporation - not me. 
> 
> I have played a bit fast & loose with some historical figures and events, so please allow yourself to suspend disbelief and enjoy the story. Also, as may be obvious very quickly, I’m American. So, I apologize in advance for incorrect usage of slang, terms, sentence structure, etc.

Phryne dodged her way past clumps of gossiping gala attendees. She had a hunch and wanted to examine the location before it was disturbed. She let nothing, including a couple of delicious men, distract her from her intent on making her way to a certain staircase at the back of the room. Just as she grasped the stair rail she heard her name. 

“Phryne! There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you. Now that the police are here I see no reason for us to wait around. We should leave immediately.” 

“Aunt Prudence, I’m running up to look at something and then we can leave. I promise. I’ll be back down shortly, if you wish to gather your wrap I’ll meet you at the front in just five minutes.”

“Well what on earth do you need to be looking at up there? I really think we should be leaving right away. It’s all been so shocking. Who would want to kill poor Premier McPherson?”

Phryne could name several people who wouldn’t be sad to see the current Premier no longer in power. But she didn’t think any of them would resort to anything this drastic. Hopefully. “Aunt Prudence, we don’t even know if it was a murder. Maybe he just had a bad heart. Don’t jump to conclusions, that’s how rumors start.” 

“Phryne! You know I’m not one to tell tales.” 

“Certainly not, Aunt Pru, you’re the epitome of reticent. By the way, have you spoken with a constable yet?”

“No. Well, except to greet that nice Constable Collins. Why should I?”

“They need to question all of us before we leave. To get everyone’s take on what happened tonight. You should go find Constable Collins and give him your statement. Then, meet me at the front doors and I’ll take you home.” With that Phryne swept up the stairs leaving her aunt to find her way back through the throng. 

Reaching the top of the stairs she walked over to the balcony rail and looked down. It offered an excellent view of most of the room, the main floor being about seven meters below. She could see Prudence working her way through the crowd on a beeline course for where Constable Collins was talking with another witness. Phryne spent a moment watching the people below. Servers still carried glasses of wine around distributing them to the waiting crowd. The coroner’s people had arrived and were lifting the body onto a stretcher. She raised an eyebrow to observe Alice Kelley and Peter Anderson slip back into the room from a secluded hallway, wondering what Imogen Anderson would think of her 45 year old husband spending time with the 18 year old Miss Kelley. _Ah well, not my business._

Phryne turned decisively away from the people below to examine the balcony level. It was a large circular hallway above the ballroom floor, at regular intervals were alcove openings with railings allowing observers to watch the festivities from above. She left her alcove and turned to walk clockwise around the hall. The first two alcoves were empty and showed no sign of recent occupancy. At the third she heard a feminine giggle and a low male whisper. Peering around the decorative pillars she saw a couple hidden in the shadows in a decidedly amorous occupation. She slipped past the couple quickly, so as not to disturb them. She’d have to remember to send Jack up to question them before she left. Phryne wasn’t sure why she’d thought of Jack while watching the couple, but now she couldn’t stop picturing his blue eyes smiling at her. She absentmindedly glanced at the interior of the fourth alcove, seeing nothing wrong she continued around, Jack still heavy in her mind. 

_Something’s not right._ All thoughts of Jack driven from her mind as she looked around the small space. An empty glass sat on a small side table, two chairs were pushed to the edges of the space leaving an opening centered at the railing. There was a lingering scent of expensive cigars and Phryne could see a small pile of cigar ash on the floor. She stepped up to the rail, as with the other alcoves, there was a broad view of the ballroom floor. _What made this alcove special?_ Studying the room below she tried to think what was different. And then it hit her, _the main door is directly below me_. She turned around, indeed there was a flight of stairs just to the right leading down to the main level, an easy escape route. 

A flash of light distracted Phryne as she prepared to leave the alcove, stooping to pick up the item she tucked it into her purse next to the handkerchief of peppermint lollies. Then she swept down the stairs and through the lessening crowd toward Jack. He was listening with lessening patience to the protestations of a matron with a large purple feather in her hat. The feather bobbed into her face each time she made an emphatic point, she would reach up flip the feather out of her face and keep going, until the next time the feather bounced down. Phryne bit her lip to keep from giggling. Jack, sighting her approach and contained laughter, glared at her then followed up with a beseeching look. 

“Detective Inspector Robinson, might I have a quick word?” Phryne schooled her face to reflect seriousness. 

“My dear girl, I’m already talking with him. You’ll need to wait your turn.” The feather waved wildly as the older woman turned to address Phryne, settling again in front of her face. 

“I’m so sorry to interrupt your conversation, Mrs. Russell. I’m sure you understand I need to speak with the Inspector on important business related to the tragic events this night. Won’t you just let me have a brief moment with him, you can have him right back.”

“Is that you, Phryne dear? I don’t mind if you speak with him. I’ve just been explaining to him how tragic this all is, and I’ve been making it very clear that I expect the constabulary to put the utmost focus on solving this murder.”

“I’m sure the Inspector appreciates your concern and support, Mrs. Russell. Perhaps you can give me a quick moment with him while you think about what you might have seen to know that this was a murder. I don’t believe any statement as such has actually been made. However, I know the Inspector would appreciate your insight.”

Before Mrs. Russell could continue talking Phryne grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him a few feet away. 

“Miss Fisher, what are you doing?” Jack leaned close to speak quietly, seeing several people glancing at them with interest.

“Saving you, Jack, what does it look like?” Phryne’s eyes twinkled and she leaned in closer, too. 

“Yes, but you’re throwing me back in a minute. That’s not much of a rescue.” Jack’s eyes had locked onto hers. 

Phryne leaned closer still, until her lips where right next to Jack’s ear. “Sorry, Jack. Sometimes we all have to make sacrifices. Stop by later tonight, I have some information that might make it up to you. By the way, you might want to check out the alcove directly above the main doors.”

Phryne took a deep breath and stepped back, smoothing Jack’s lapels as she let go. She hadn’t realized she’d grabbed them. Jack did that to her, when he got close, scrambled her senses so that she wasn’t aware of what she was doing. 

“See that you check into that, Detective Inspector.” And she flounced away toward the main doors. 

Jack watched her go with a look of bemusement on his face. 

Mrs. Russell bustled over and caught the look on his face before he could school it back to the usual seriousness. She patted his hand and he looked at her in shock. 

“Don’t worry dear, she has that effect on most of us. Now, you were wanting to know what it was I’d seen?”

“Hmm.” Jack mentally shook himself, he couldn’t let his interest in Phryne be a distraction. “Yes, thank you, Mrs. Russell. You mentioned that you believed this was a murder. Can you elaborate a bit more?”

* * *

Phryne found her aunt just donning her wrap near the main doors. She collected her own jacket and stepped out front to wave down Bert and Cec. It looked to be a bit of a wait for the taxi to battle its way through the congestion of people leaving. 

“Let’s wait over here”, Phryne gestured toward a bench just a few feet down the pavement to the right. “Or would you rather wait indoors until the cab arrives?” 

“The bench will be just fine, dear. Really it’s a rather pleasant spring evening, and so close and stuffy in that ballroom. And, it’s lovely to sit for a moment.” Prudence sank down onto the bench and Phryne moved to sit next to her. 

As Phryne turned she felt the sting of something passing her forearm at high speed and a split second later heard the report from a gun. This was followed quickly by a scream of pain. 

“Aunt Prudence!” Phryne spun toward her aunt. 

“Phryne, I’ve been shot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this idea for a circular ballroom with balconies on the top. I even sketched it out a bit. Then I thought, maybe there’s already something like this in Melbourne. And lo-and-behold the Googles found something quite close to what I was thinking of, The Dome. http://www.melbournevenues.com.au/venue/dome.html It’s a beautiful space (at least in the pictures) and it works well for a good idea of how I was picturing the space.   
> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, it just seemed the best spot to end it.   
> I still don’t have a Beta, but my husband scans for the most glaring of errors (happily he’s also a fan of MFMM). All bad grammar and terrible punctuation are mine, and if you see any glaring mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
